


Lover

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Summary: “Sorry, but I'm not interested in a soulmate."





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> A/n I'm so excited for you guys to read this story :')

“Sorry, but I'm not interested in a soulmate."


End file.
